1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cardiac pulmonary resuscitator apparatus, More particularly it relates to a cardiac pulmonary resuscitator apparatus having an improved patient valve with an integral air sampling port.
2. Description of Prior Art
Cardiac pulmonary resuscitator apparatus is known and used frequently in emergency medical procedures and in hospital or patient care settings, Medical technicians use the resuscitator apparatus to restore a patient's breathing pattern or to assist a patient who can not breath on their own.
An emergency medical technician squeezes a resuscitator bag attached at a first end to a valve causing air to flow through the valve and into the patient's lungs via a face mask or endotracheal tube attached to the valve, An oxygen reservoir bag may be attached to the resuscitator bag at a second end to administer air flow to the patient, Various air sampling devices are used with the resuscitator apparatus to make readings of the air pressure and carbon dioxide level that is emanating from the air source and patient's lung, The air sampling devices are attached to the resuscitator apparatus intermediate the face mask or endotracheal tube and the valve by way of a connector, This type of external attachment necessitates additional components and expending time for proper connection of those additional components as well as adding dead space in the patient cycle. In many emergency situations the expenditure of time for proper connection of the air sampling device could be critical. There is a need for a cardiac pulmonary resuscitator apparatus with an integral air sampling port in the valve portion of the apparatus for quick and efficient engagement with an air sampling device.
In a hospital or patient care setting patients are often administered air continuously through a ventilator circuit which must be serviced every forty-eight hours. The resuscitator apparatus is used to assist a patient's breathing while the ventilator circuit is being serviced. The patient is placed back on the ventilator circuit after it is fully serviced whereby the resuscitator apparatus is disposed of. The disposal of the resuscitator apparatus causes excessive material waste as well as additional cost to the hospital or patient care facility. There is a need for a filtering attachment intermediate the resuscitator bag and patient valve that will prevent contamination of the resuscitator bag and enable the resuscitator bag to be reused thereby limiting hospital material waste and lowering costs.